Influence
One of your greatest strengths is your ability to exert influence over your opponents. This talent tree is available to Nobles and Crime Lords. Demand Surrender Saga Edition Core Rules|page=43}} Once per encounter, you can make a Persuasion check as a standard action to demand surrender from an opponent who has been reduced to one-half or less of its hit points. If your check result equals or exceeds the target’s Will Defense, it surrenders to you and your allies, drops any weapons it is holding, and takes no hostile actions. If the target is higher level than you, it gains a +5 bonus to its Will Defense. If you or any of your allies attack it, it no longer submits to your will and can act normally. You can only use this talent against a particular target once per encounter. This is a mind-affecting effect. Starship/Vehicle: Unlike other mind-affecting effects, you need only to hail a vehicle to demand surrender. You can demand surrender of a vehicle that has been reduced to one-half or fewer of its hit points, even if the crew is uninjured. You make your check against the vehicle’s commander; all nonunique crews are assumed to have a Will Defense of 10. If the CL of the target vehicle is greater than your heroic level or the CL of your vehicle, the target gains a +5 bonus to its Will Defense. You can’t use this talent to demand surrender from a vehicle that is more than one size larger than yours under any circumstances—Star Destroyers don’t surrender to X-wings. Prerequisite: Presence. Fluster Knights of the Old Republic|page=}} Once per encounter, make a Persuasion check to intimidate one creature within line of sight as a standard action. On a success, instead of the normal effect of an intimidate application of the Persuasion skill, the affected creature can take only a single swift action on its next turn. If the target is higher level than you, it gains a +5 bonus to its Will Defense against the skill check. This is a mind-affectng effect. Prerequisites: Persuasion (Trained), Presence. Improved Weaken Resolve Saga Edition Core Rules|page=43}} As Weaken Resolve, except that the target doesn’t stop fleeing from you if it is wounded. Starship/Vehicle: This talent applies to vehicles under the same conditions as under Weaken Resolve. Prerequisites: Presence, Weaken Resolve. Intimidating Defense Knights of the Old Republic|page=}} Once per encounter as a reaction, you can make a Persuasion check to intimidate one creature that has made a melee or ranged attack against you if that creature is within line of sight. If you succeed, you impose a −5 penalty to that attack roll. If the target is higher level than you, it gains a +5 bonus to its Will Defense against the Intimidating Defesne. This is a imind-affecting effect. Prerequisites: Persuasion (Trained), Presence. Presence Saga Edition Core Rules|page=43}} You can make a Persuasion check to intimidate a creature as a standard action (instead of a full-round action). Weaken Resolve Saga Edition Core Rules|page=43}} Once per round, when you deal damage equal to or greater than the target’s damage threshold, make a Persuasion check as a free action; if the result equals or exceeds the target’s Will Defense, you fill the target with terror, causing it to flee from you at top speed for 1 minute. The target can’t take standard actions, swift actions, or full-round actions while fleeing, and the target stops fleeing and can act normally if it is wounded. As a free action or reaction, the target can spend a Force Point (if it has any not already spent one earlier in the round) to negate the effect. the effect is automatically negated if the target’s level is equal to or higher than your own character level. This is a mind-affecting effect. Starship/Vehicle: Unlike other mind-affecting effects, you need only to hail a vehicle to weaken the crew’s resolve. When you deal damage that equals or exceeds a vehicle’s damage threshold, you may use this talent; in addition, you may ready an action to use this talent after any gunner on your vehicle deals damage that equals or exceeds a vehicle’s damage threshold. You make your check against the vehicle’s commander; all nonunique crews are assumed to have a Will Defense of 10. The effect is automatically negated if the target vehicle’s Challenge Level is greater than your heroic level or your vehicle’s Challenge Level. Prerequisite: Presence. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Gameplay Category:Character Category:Talent Trees Category:Class Talents Category:Core Rules Category:Starships of the Galaxy Category:KotOR